The Sands of Dialga
by Antmazing
Summary: Giovanni successfully corrupted Arceus, causing the end of the world. Dialga and Palkia send Ash back in time with now Charmander, Froakie, and Treeko. Can Ash save the world again?
1. The End of the World

A/n: Sadly, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story.

"Hi there." Human speech

'Hi there' Human thinking.

_"Hi there." _Pokemon speech.

_'Hi there' _ Pokemon thinking.

**"Hi there." **Powerful being talking.

**'Hi there.' **Powerful being thinking.

"Fuck." Ash said. He was not one to swear, but if people were to know what his situation was they woul call it an underreaction. "How did we wind up here?" he thought aloud.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ The world was ending. Literally. The building would just fade into... nothing. Ash stared at nothing. His pokemon's attacks did not do anything against it. Six people remained in the entire universe. Five Pokemon. One Human. _

_ Truthfully, Ash only saw Charizard, Greninja, and Sceptile. The last two remained in shadows... watching. Then another pokemon popped into existence. Ash's fist clenched. "Arceus." The pokemon only looked down at it. __**"Hello... Pest. I will truly enjoy tearing you limb from limb." **__The shadows danced around Arceus, like the Evil of this world was under his control. Which it was, I guess._

_ It was then the last two pokemon appeared. They stood in front of Ash, ready to protect him. Dialga and Palkia stared down at Arceus. He seethed in anger. How could they betray __**him**__? Then nothings engulfed them all._

* * *

Ash sighed. "You guys okay?" he called out.

"Char!"

"Grenin."

"Scpetile."

**"Hello Ash. Palkia and I have a... propostion for you." **Ash spun around. He gazed at the Pokemon of Time, Dialaga. Next to him was Palkia. "What kind of propostion?" Ash asked. **"Ash. We will bring you back to your first day as a trainer. We will Turn your Charizard back into Charmander, Greninja back into Froakie, and Sceptile back into Treeko. They will still have their moves and power, just in a less attention drawing form." **Palkia stated.

Dialga continued their explanation. **"I will use my power to greatly help your aura training, by giving you knowledge lost from all but time."** Dialga chuckled at his own joke. **"You must figure it out how to use it properly on your own though. To help you on your journey will give your Pidgeot back as a Pidegotto, with the same deal as your otther pokemon, and we will give you a Riolu as well. We are taking off your limit for how many pokemon you can carry, although you still can only battle with six at a time.**

** Your Squirtle and Bulbasaur will also be joining you. You will be giving more knowledge, such as cooking and creating medicines, and you will be given a pouch that will summon what ever item you need such as an everstone or a mega stone. There will also be blank mega stones, what knowbnody has figured out the use yet. And I mean nobody. Now, do you accept our propostion?" **

Ash mulled it over. He seemed much smarter now, but he shrugged it off. He turned to his pokemon. "What do you all think?" _"Yes."_ Charizard, Greninja and Sceptile said in unison. "Okay-wait what? I understood you! Oh right, Aura!" Ash exclaimed. Pumping his fist in the air. Or, into nothingness.

** "Ready Dialga?" **

** "Ready as I'll ever be." **

It was then that Ash puked.


	2. The lost stick and the one sided reunion

A/N Hello again! I don't own pokemon blah blah blah, just a few quick updates. I will post a chapter a day(or at least try to, I'm busy a lot) and edit each chapter after I post three, if it is just grammar or to clear some things up when it comes to the story. Thanks for reading the first chapter, I honestly expected nobody to notice it. Have a nice day!

Ash woke up covered in his own vomit. "Darn you Diagla and Palkia! Couldn't it have been a little gentler? I feel like I just got turned inside out!" Ash yelled to his roof. "_I agree with him! I feel like my tail's gone out!_" Chari-Charmander yelled. "_This does seem like... a setback._" Froakie said. They all turned to Treeko, to hear his opinion, but only to see him crouched on the ground. "_WHERE IS MY STICK! I FEEL INCOMPLETE! WHEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" Treeko kept yelling.

As treeko isn't going to calm down for a while, we''ll focus on Delia. Now, Delia was what some people would call a "worrywart". She did start worrying when Ash did not come down to go to Prof. Oak's lab she was worried. Then she heard the pokemon scream. "TREEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she jumped up form her seat in the kitchen, jumped up all the stairs, pushed up the door, to see Ash and two other pokemon seemingly laughing their heads off.

"Ash?" she asked. "Hey mom!" he managed to choke out. He was happy to see her, that was for sure.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Giovanni laughed. The darkness had finally consumed Arceus. "Now Arceus you are mine!" He yelled. "__**I am yours? What a funny joke.**__" Then, out of nowhere, a white light consumed him. Nothing. The light shot forwards. Mr. Mime had tried to get him and Delia away... but he wasn't fast enough. She was the first consumed._

* * *

"_It's okay. She's here Ash._" Froakie said. He smiled. "Thank you." Then he charged into Delia and gave her a bear hug. "_MY STICKKKKKKKK! YESSSSSSSSSSSS! THANK GOD! MY PRECIOUS STILL LIVES! I AM COMPLETE!_"

_**Time Skip**_

**Prof. Oak Lab**

Ash had put all of his pokemon back in their pokeballs. "Hey Ashy-boy! Looks like your late. No pokemon for you!" he laughed. Ash just rolled his eyes. Still, he was happy to see the jerk again.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "NO! MOM!" Ash yelled. __**"I have a good idea! I'll kill your friends the order you met them on your grand adventure!**__" Arceus laughed. Gary paled. The nothing came charging at him. "Ash! Save them!" Gary yelled. "You're our only ho-" the nothing consumed him before he could finish. "__**Oh. This is fun. Your face is just priceless!**__" Arceus said. "__**I wonder, how long will it take before you break?**__"_

* * *

"Hey Gary. Next time we meet, we'll have a battle, ok?" Gary smirked. "Fine Ashy-boy, but be prepared to lose!"

As Ash entered the building, the nostalgia came charging towards him. In one of the attacks Giovanni had planned to get the attention of the legendaries, he had destoryed this place. Oak had been inside, but luckily managed to escape mostly unharmed.

"Hello My boy! I have some bad news..." Oak said. "What is it?" Ash asked. He alredy knew what it was of course, but he had to act. For this performance, albeit short but sweet, he needs an oscar.

"All the starters have been taken." he said, looking away to not see Ash's face. Ash said, in the most dissapointed voice he could muster, "Got anything else?" Oak just sighed. "I have a pikachu but... he hasn't exactly been tamed yet. Ash just smiled. "I'll take it."

A/N So, I have just discovered a little glitch. I won't go into it, but it makes it hard to edit. I'll get it fixed, just the first edit might take longer to come out. Please, give me feedback, I need it. I hope you enjoyed! Bye!


	3. The Rock and the Flock

A/N I was tortured. Ripped away from my life as I sunk into loneliness and despair. I was bitten. I was uncomfortable. I was CAMPING. AHHHHHH! THE HORROR! Am I right? Anyways, before my life was interrupted, I was planning on announcing something:The Sunday Special. Each Sunday I would post three chapters. Sadly, I couldn't. So now, I will give you... nine chapters. Yes, nine. It will take me hours. But it will be done. Now are you ready! Because I AM! WOOOOOOOO!

If anybody were to look at Ash, they think he was a mob boss. Froakie rested on his left shoulder, while Charmander and Treeko had grabbed on to Pikachu's arms and started dragging him on Route 1. Ash was careful. He didn't want to anger any Spearow.

"I'm sorry Pikachu. I really am. But those two can resist your thundershocks, while Froakie and I can't. I'm sorry okay!" Pikachu hmmphed and kicked a rock. 'Oh no.' Ash thought. "_Who the hell just hit me with a rock!_" a pokemon cried.

Ash didn't answer. Pikachu didn't know he could undertsand pokemon yet. That was when the flock appeared. "RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Ash yelled. And run they did. "_I'm coming!_" Ash turned to see a Pidgeotto swoop them all up.

"Pidgeotto! Right on time!" Ash whooped. That was when Ash noticed the flock was still there. "Can you go any faster?" Ash yelled. Pidgeotto shook her head. "_Not until I evlove!_" she cried. "Everybody! Back in their pokeball! You aren't strong enough yet!" They all stared at him like he was crazy.

"Pikachu! I'm sorry, but you're the weakest here! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Pikachu shook his head. "_As much as I hat4e to admit, I've come to like you to the point I want you to survive._" Pikachu charged the strongest attack he could muster, and shot a powerful thunderbolt. They fell to the ground. "Woohoo! You did it! Go- wait why are we falling?" Ash looked down. Sparks were trailing around Pidgeotto, and she looked like she was barely concious. "Uh-oh."

That was when Ash learned something about his pokemon; they had all planeed for something like this. Charmandar shot a flamethrower and was propelled, doing flips and showing off. Treeko used leaf storm and it carried him. and Froakie use hydro pump to propel hismelf, of course also showing off. He sighed.

Ash pulled out a pokeball that had randomly materialized on his belt. He recalled Pidgetto. he grabbed the almost uncocious Pikachu, who was in that state because he used to much power, and used his aura to postition himself in a way to land inthe stream.

"_If I die... I'm suing you in heaven..._" Pikachu mumbled. "Nah we won't die Pkachu. I know the perfect way to get out of this situation. Just perfect." Ash replied as they fell into the water. Ash opened his eyes and lifted Pikachu up. He prayed to see what he was looking for.

"HHHR!" he said. (Translation of bubble speak-"EUREAKA!"-This concludes our session of bubble speak.) He grabbed a fishing line. He heard a muffled "MY BI-WAIT! MY POLE!" Ash, who had kept driting, although still holding onto the line, felt a sudden jerk. Then he heard a muffled "It's a big one!" and pulled him out. He did a flip in the air and-landed flat on his face. He stood up, his face all muddy. "Hey! I'm Ash from Pallet Town! Nice to meet you!"

A/N The first of nine chapters. Truly amazing. I'll post again in about an hour. I am going to Guitar Center. See you soon!"


	4. Misty's Bad Day

A/N Well. Here we are. The next chapter. As you know, I edit every three chapters. Today, I will edit once I do all nine chapters. So if something doesn't make sense, once the edit has taken place it will make more sense. So... just remeber that. Thanks!

Misty Waterflower had not been having a good day. Not at all. First she had left her gym in the Cerulean City to be best Water type trainer anybody has ever seen. Then she had gone to Route ! to try and catch a pokemon by the stream. She had only found magikarp.

After hours of fishing, she had caught nothing. Then a girl had come along with a bulbasaur. She stood no cahnce with only a goldeen and staryu. Then a boy with a Charmander came. She knocked out the Charmander, but he also had a Pidgey. A fast one too. It knocked out both her Staryu and Goldeen as well. Those two had been kind enough to heal her pokemon, but then a boy with a Squirtle came along and beat.

He was not kind enough to heal her pokemon. He, instead laughed. She had been very angry with him, so she punched him. He went down. Hard. He ran away crying.

She thought that had been the end of it. It had not.

At first she heard the explosion. Then she saw the light. Her mind screamed at her to flee. But she was memerized by it. That was when shit hit the fan. Or, the Spearow hit the ground. A Charmander used a flamethrower, what she didn't know how he learned it, and started doing flips. With the flamethrower. She narrowly dodged a blast.

Unfortunately, her bike was not so lucky. It melted fast. She saw the green. A pokemon was riding a leaf storm. And she saw the frog, using a hydro pump, almost seeming t have a competion with the Charmander.

She failed to see the human.

"MY BI-" She noticed her pole when it was already half submerged. "MY POLE!" she yelled. She grabbed it quickly. When she pulled up, a human did a flip in the air, a Pikachu by his a little ahead of him. The Pikachu landed on his feet, but the now identified boy did not.

He jumped up, his face still muddy. "Hi! I'm Ash from Pallet Town!"

A/N Sorry for the short chapter! This was just a little break from Ash to see Misty! The ninth chapter will be a new kind of chapter, so I hope you're excited!


	5. Enter Misty(again)!

A/N Thursday and Fridays chapters have been covered. It is time for Saturaday's chapter. I'm debating whether Ash should challenge her here or at cerulean. I think I'll wait for later. But who knows? Well, me I guess.

Misty decided to talk about the most important thing in this situatuion. "Is that your Charmander?" she asked. "Uh... yeah, why?" Ash asked. "You owe me a bike. It managed to MELT MY BIKE WITH ITS FLAMETHROWER!" she siad very calmy, without ahint of agression in her voice. She was truly an ang-'More like demon' Ash thought.

* * *

**HALL OF ORIGIN**

"**Mew. Go and fix the fourth wall okay? When the cleaning crew came in they BROKE IT SOMEHOW.**" Palkia glared at Jirachi, who had taken a spiritual form and was wondering around. Jirachi sweatdropped. "**BOOM!**" Mew laughed. Mewtwo looked over. It seemed Mew had broken the wall more. Palkia sighed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Back With Ash and Misty

"What just happened? Why did I just wake up on the gorund?" Ash thought aloud. He looked up to see a fist hanging in the air. "Oh." Ash got up. "C'mon Pikachu." Ash said. He looked calm yes, but he was trying to repress the memory that was forcing itself to come up. And she hit him again.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Ash had dove in front of Misty. His pokemon there too. They shot attacks at it. Anything. "Star!" Ash looked over. And saw nothing. Arceus laughed. Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, Buziel, and Goodra. were flung away. Misty ran, her pokemon being consumed next to her. Goodra used an attack, but the nothingness just consumed. Then shot it back at them. Goodra broke a steel wall and was flung off. Goodra fell and fell off the floating building, into the clouds below._

_ When Ash turned back he saw Misty scrambling away. Her feet were gone. Consumed. She screamed in pain... and fear. She screamed in anger and sadness. She screamed the happiness she's felt, and the frustration she's felt. When she spoke her last words, it was so heavy on his heart he started to cry. "I love you." she said._

Maybe he wasn't so dense anymore.

A/N Again, sorry for the short chapter. I really can't do nine chapters. I need to spread chapters throughout the day, but I could not do it. I will catch up though, and it will be amazing. I said the ninth chapter would be special. I'll change the special to a mystery. Maybe be the ninth chapter, maybe not.


	6. Vs Gary! Part 1

A/N We're back! Another three chapters today, just more spread out so I don't make really short chapters. Also! I got an editor! Woohoo! He is starting tomorrow! I will also get a cover art. Sooooo... yeah! Let us get to the chapter!

Ash woke up to pain in his right cheek and red. At first he thought he was bleeding. Like a lot. Then the red disappeared. Sort of. The red had come from a magikarp. And there was a certain orange haired girl standing above him. "_The Great Ash Ketchum- taken down by a fish!_" Charmander laughed. Ash groaned as he turned to look at him. "At least a splash wouldn't take me down if it hit my butt, unlike you who would probably pass out immediately." Ash fired. Charmander fired back a flamethrower.

"Got it *cough* you don't like accepting facts *cough* that a real dragon *cough* that CAN'T fly has a better win record than you *cough* with a whopping 100%." Ash said-albeit he struggled- to Ash's strongest pokemon(or is he?). "Quit talking to your pokemon. You owe me a bike!" Misty yelled. "Uhhhhh... my Pikachu is injured?" Ash lied-I mean told the truth. "What? No he's no-" Misty was interrupted by Ash going "RUN!" and scooping up Pikachu.

Ash ran to Viridian as fast as he can. That was pretty fast due to the fact he was enhancing his physical capabilities to create a sonic boom. Think of quick attack on ster-rare candy. Yeah. Rare Candy. Not an illegal drug. Rare Candy. "Hey! Stop!" a voice called out. Ash stopped, and quickly put out his clothes. He then turned around, and calmly walked over to Officer Jenny. "Yes officer?" Ash asked. "You're a criminal, aren't you? Let me see your ID." Officer Jenny demanded. Ash pulled out his pokedex. "Here you go." (Too lazy to write what the pokedex said.) "Oh! Sorry! I heard Team Rocket was around here, so be careful!" Jenny said. Ash turned to go to the Poke Center when he saw Gary banging on the gym door. "Hey! Gary!" Ash yelled. Gary turned to look at him. "What do you want?" Ash responded with, "Well, didn't I say we would battle next we meet?" "Like you're worth battling!" Ash's eyebrow twitched. "What, are you scared?" Ash knew this would rile him up, and rile him up it did.

"Fine. You'll see how strong I am first hand." Ash followed Gary to the Poke center, silently praying Misty was far behind.

_At The Poke Center_

"Right, we have our Pokemon healed. Let's get to the battle!" Ash exclaimed. "You're really are an idiot. We have to rent a field to battle." Ash's face drooped. He had forgotten about that. He quickly ran over to Nurse Joy. "Can we rent a field?" he asked. "Yes. That will be 250 PokeDollars." Ash handed her the money. "Thank you! We will send out a referee shortly." Ash thanked. When he was about to turn around a question popped into his mind. "Do you know a Brock?" Nurse Joy's face paled and she shuddered. "N-No. I-I do-don't know any-anybody by tha-that name." she stuttered. Ash nodded. "Okay..." "Ashy-boy! Hurry up! You're wasting my time!" Gary yelled. Ash walked onto the battlefield. It was made of sign and had a pokeball in the center, with the line spreading out to split the battlefield in half. The seemed to be metal on the sides. Ash realized that the battlefield could change. That was when the ref came out.

Charles Goodshow. Of course, he had a disguise on, but if anybody saw him in person they'd know it was him. A few people seemed to be giving him looks, so Ash wasn't the only one who realized. "My name is Charlie Goodman-" Ash rolled his eyes. Definitely Goodshow. "And I will be your referee. What battlefield would you like?" he asked as he pulled out a remote. "Ground. It'll be easy to kick his ass." Gary said. The battlefield opened up and a ground type arena came up. There were two small hills, and a shaft to climb on for the bigger one. There was a little pond, and some sand around. There was some grass and trees. There was even artificial snow on the mountains. It looked like a natural area just shrunken down.

"How many pokemon do you each have?" Gary smirked. "Four." Ash rolled his eyes. "Five." he said. Gary stared at him, dumbfounded. "How did you- whatever. I bet you lost to all of the pokemon you fought, but they took pity on you!" Ash sighed. So did Goodshow. "Each trainer will be allowed Four pokemon! Substitutions are allowed! Potions and other items of that sort are not! Understand?" Ash and Gary nodded. "Well then, BEGIN!" "GO RATTATA!" Gary yelled. A purple rat appeared. "Go Pidegotto!" A bird appeared, hovering above the Rattata. "Rattata! Use quick attack and climb up the smaller mountain!"There was a white glow as Rattata ran extremely fast. "Use gust to stop Rattata from getting to you. "_You got it!"_ The strong winds hit Rattata before Gary could say a thing. The Rattata hit the. The Rattata slowly got up. "_I have to win! Or my master will get rid of me!" _The rattata said. 'What! Gary wouldn't do that. Right?' No! I don't think so. I need to show Gary the world does not revolve around him. I'm sorry little Rattata.' As thought. "Pidgeotto?" "_I'm sorry Rattata, but your trainer has to be knocked down a few pegs. Especially if you say he'll release you." _Pidegotto said. "_Fine. But I'll go down fighting."_

Rattata's teeth glowed. Both Gary and Rattata said, "HYPER _FANG_!" The Rattata jumped incredibly high. "_Ahhh! Get OFF!"_ Pidgeotto threw the Rattata off. "Damn. Good job Rattata. Return." Rattata smiled. "_Maybe I can stay with him a little longer after all..._" then Rattata's eyes were replaced with swirls. "Rattata is unable to battle! Ash! Would you like to switch your pokemon?" Ash looked at Pidgeotto. The hyper fang did a lot of damage, even if Pidgeotto was a much higher level. Ash smile. That Rattata had _spunk_. "Pidgeotto! Return!" "_Got it!_" Pidgeoto returned to her pokeball. "Go Froakie!" Ash threw out Froakie's pokeball. "_Finally. I needed a proper battle._" "What pokemon is that?" Gary asked. He pulled out his pokedex. #**POKEMON UNKNOWN. PLEASE USE OTHER REGIONAL DEX# ** "What? From another region? Whatever. I'll take it down. Go Nidorino!" A purple Nidorino came out. Ash smiled. "Use tackle Nidorino!" The purple pokemon cahrged at Froakie. "Jump and use Shadow Clone J-Double Team!" Froakie did just that. Some rested on the mountains, while other too a swim in the pond. They all said at once, "_Which is the real one? You'll never know!" _Gary almost paniced. Nidorino growled. "_RAHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO ANNOYING!_" A purple smoke came out of nowhere. It took the form of a tornado and started getting rid of all the clones. Whem it hit the real Froakie it sent him flying but it also poisoned him. "Was that a poison tornado?" Ash asked. "Gary smile. "Yes. NOW POISON TORNADO!" "_OH YEAH!_" The tornado created was huge. "Uh-oh." Then it hit Forakie.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note! I'm back! Read my other story please (it's gravity falls). I'm going to post more fanfiction about time travel and stuff because that is the main villain' s motive. It will be a huge crossover of all my fanfiction and it will be great.


	8. Vs Gary! Part 2

"So... where have you been?" the shadowy figure said. "Uh... on hiatus?" Antmazing said. "A hiatus... for this long? No. You're just lazy," the shadowy figure said. "Hahaha... um... sorry. Whoops?" Antmazing said. "Start the chapter," the shadowy figure growled.

* * *

Froakie flew across the arena, purple bubbles popping and being created around him. Quickly, he took a frubble and threw it onto the ground. Sticking out his feet they latched onto them, sticking so he didn't hit the hard ground. "Froakie! You okay?" Ash asked. "_Yeah, I'm okay. I can keep -_" Froakie suddenly winced. "Sorry Froakie, but I have to call you back," Ash stuck out Froakie's pokeball, and Froakie became absorbed by the red light. "Go Charmander!" The red lizard popped out, a stick in his mouth. "_Froakie almost lost, really? Are you that bad of a trainer?_" Charmander said to Ash.

Ash sighed. "Just use Flamethrower," he said. Grass stormed towards Nidoran. "Crap! Poison Tornado!" Gary yelled. Poison spun towards the fire, but the tornado was significantly smaller than the others. The poison was completely destroyed, and the flames hit Nidoran. Nidoran was immediately knocked out, and hit the ground besides Gary. Wordlessly, Gary recalled Nidoran. "Go Pidgey!" he yelled.

A small Pidgey popped out. "Finish this quickly! Another Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!" the Pidgey was covered by a white light and headed towards the Charizard - turned Charmander. "Slash!" Ash yelled. "_You can't beat me Pidgey!_" Charmander yelled. With just one slash Pidgey was knocked out. "This is surprisingly easily," Ash said casually. "You'll eat your words! Go Squirtle!" Gary yelled. A Squirtle landed on the battlefield. "Bubble!" Gary yelled. "Dodge it! Then use Dragon Rage!" Charmander jumped to the side and opened his mouth to use Dragon Rage. "Retreat into your shell then use tackle!" Gary yelled. "_I'm gonna puke,_" Squirtle sighed. Squirtle jumped up and went into his shell. "Dodge it!" Ash yelled. "_What do you think I was gonna do?_" Charmander yelled at him. Squirtle bounced one the rock walls, and headed back towards Charmander. "_What?_" Charmander asked in a panic. Because he was in shock, the Squirtle hit him dead on. He went flying, right out of the battlefield. "Charmander has been disqualified!" Charlie yelled. Charmander stared at the sky, in shock he had lost to such a weak Squirtle. "Uhh… I'll give you a little time alone. Go Treecko!" Ash yelled.

* * *

In the Next Chapter: Who Knows?


	9. Back to the Poke Center

A/N - Welcome back! Don't know if anybody is reading this because of how long it's been, but hello! Please review if you're reading, just so I know. Just say, I don't know, abc. See ya!

* * *

Treecko popped out of his Pokeball, ready to fight. "_Finally!_" Treecko groaned. He looked around to see Charmander. "_What happened to him?_" Treecko asked. "He's in shock I think. Just use Leaf Storm." Treecko shrugged. "_Alright,_" Treecko. During this, Squirtle was spinning around, barely able to stand because he was so dizzy. So, Squirtle wasn't able to do anything as the grass hit him. He was sent flying into the rock wall and was knocked out. "Gary has no more Pokemon! Ash wins!" Charlie yelled. "Well… that was anticlimatic," Ash said. "_Tell me about,_" Treecko said.

"How - how did I lose?" Gary collapsed to his knees. Ash walked towards Gary, and stuck out his hand. "It's fine Gary, I mean, this was a really fun battle!" Gary glared at him and swatted away his hand. "I'll win next time Ashy-boy! So don't pity me!" Gary stood up. "I'm going back to the Poke Center," Gary said. He returned his Squirtle and walked away. "_I really hate that guy,_" Treecko told Ash. "Don't be so hard on him. He's a good guy, even if he doesn't show it," Ash responded.

"Anyways, return Treecko!" Ash yelled. "Right, to the Poke Center! Come on, Pikachu!" With no response, Ash looked over to see Pikachu sleeping on the ground. "PIKACHU!" Ash yelled. "_Huh? Wha- What?_" Pikachu asked. "Let's go! We need to heal the other pokemon!" Ash told him. "_Ok, ok. Got it,_" Pikachu got up, and walked towards Ash. "_Let's go!_"

* * *

Ash walked into the Poke Center, Pikachu on his shoulder. He walked towards Nurse Joy. "Can you please heal my Pokemon?" Ash asked her. "Yup! Just wait in the waiting room please!" Nurse Joy responded. "Okay, thanks!" Ash said. "_See you later, Ash," _Pikachu said. "See ya, buddy," Ash responded. He turned around, and saw an orange haired angry woman staring at him. "Crap," Ash whispered.

* * *

A/N - I know the end of the battle was really anticlimatic, but it's just because of the power gap. Realistically the characters would one-shot all of Gary's Pokemon, but I tried to make it a bit more exciting - sorry about that. But it will pick it up later, when everybody gets a lot more exciting, plus there will be small OC battles with strong people. See ya next chapter!


	10. Enter - Team Rocket!

A/N - Hello! Welcome back! You probably don't care, but I'm now using a better writing software so it's easier to catch my mistakes. Anyways, at the end of the chapter I'll give an update on everything.

* * *

"**This isn't according to plan at all. You need to fix this,**" jdslka said. "_What do you think I was going to do?_" hfdsjk responded. "**Just kill him. We can't have him walking around,**" jdslka snapped. "_What about the people around him?_" hfdsjk asked. "**Kill them too. It doesn't matter,**" jdslka answered him, turning away. "_Fine,_" hfdsjk said as they disappeared.

* * *

"You owe me a bike. You're not escaping me until then," Misty narrowed her eyes, "Plus I have somewhere I need to go anyways." Misty walked back to a seat, not even waiting to hear Ash's response. Ash sighed and started walking to Misty when there was a loud crash. "Oh you've got to be kidding," Ash sighed again.

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it double!_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth! That's right! _

"What are you here for Team Rocket? There's nothing for you here!" Nurse Joy yelled. "Maybe, but maybe not. There has to be some gems in here!" Jessie laughed. "Now.. let's start taking! Go Ekans!" Jessie yelled. "Yes, let's begin! Go Koffing!" James said smoothly. Screams rang out, and the people in the Poke Center ran. "I won't let you steal these Pokemon! Go Goldeen!" Misty yelled. A small fish sprung, and started flopping on the floor. "Ha! That's pathetic!" Jessie laughed. "_Yeah! A Magikharp could do better than that!_" Meowth laughed. For a second Misty stared in shock, and that was the second needed. "Ekans! Bite!" The purple snake shot towards Goldeen and bit it. "Now fling it at the girl!"

Ekans flipped and threw Goldeen at Misty. Suddenly, a blue frog came out of nowhere and caught the Goldeen. "_Team Rocket, huh? This is familiar,_" Froakie said. "_What do you mean, familiar?_" Meowth asked, confused. "_Don't worry about it,_" Froakie smirked. "_Quick Attack!_" Froakie yelled. He was covered by a white glow and charged towards the Ekans. "Ekans! Bite!" Jessie yelled. Ekans tried to bite Froakie, but he spins and grabs Ekans. "_Cut!_" Froakie sliced Ekans, and it was sent across the room. "Koffing! Poison Gas!" Gas headed towards Froakie.

"_Not again!_" Froakie jumped back, ready to attack. "Thundershock!" Ash yelled. The thunder rushed towards the gas, the yellow arcing through the sky. It hurt the gas, and spread all over. "Ekans! Help!" Jessie yelled. Ekans raced towards the lightning… and started getting electrocuted. "No! The Pika-" Then they blasted off. "Looks like they're blasting off again," Ash stepped out of the shadows. "Yeah. That line sucked."

* * *

A/N - Okay! Thanks for reading! So, anyways schedule. That "every day thing" was not something I could hold up. "I will try to make it fast though, every 1-3 days there will be a new chapter. Still need a schedule. Also, I want to start a new project: A choose your own adventure story! I want to do a vote though: Naruto or Undertale? This _might_ not happen though, but hopefully. I have dabbled with a weird version (What I'll be using) and they take a while to make. So if it works out, a chapter will be out every 3-7 days. I will give a quick sample on how it will work.

* * *

[Story] You come to a hallway, and there are two ways to go. You look behind you, and the odd glow races towards you. You around and run down the...

**Left Hallway** **Right Hallway**

* * *

**Left Hallway**

[Story] You come to a giant hole. You go…

**Down** **Up**

* * *

**Right Hallway**

[Story] A giant wall spans before you, and although it's short it's riddled with traps. You…

**Climb** **Look Around**

* * *

**Left Hallway + Down**

[Story]

* * *

A/N - Anyways, that's it. So, obviously, it will be pretty more descriptive and stuff, and it will be Naruto or Undertale related, but that's it. There will be three choices each chapter, and that's it. Tell me what you think!


	11. Enter Brock! - The Unreleased Chapter

A/N Hello (again…). I have realized I can not have a schedule. So I'm not. Chapters will come when they come. The next chapter is in the works, so now I'm presenting an unreleased chapter I never finished. It followed Brock and was supposed to be his intro, but as I said I never finished it. So here it is, ready to go. I know it's bad, and it's not necessary to read. It contributes nothing to the overarching story.

* * *

Brock was having a great day. Truly. He had just encountered three new trainers, each good kids who liked. Well, except one, but we'll get to that. First, he had fought a girl with a Bulbasaur, Pidgey, and Rattata. He had won the battle, though it was difficult - well, difficult with the pokemon he used - he won. She had collapsed to her knees, and was so caring of the pokemon who had been knocked out. The next had a charmander, and he was also kind. Brock had once again won, though it was close once again. Brock had really enjoyed meeting those two, and enjoyed battling them as well. Then the third came.

Their name was Gary, and he had a Squirtle. He had been a piece of work. First off, he had arrogantly yelled he only needed his Squirtle, then when his Squirtle got knocked out proceeded to yell at Brock, Brock's Geodude, and the poor, unconscious Squirtle. He then used a Nidorino, which proceeded to wipe out his other pokemon with an odd move called Poison Tornado. He had awarded Gary with a badge, who then proceeded to scoff at him and say, "Whatever, loser." Brock just sighed. Still, his day was great. His brothers and sisters had surprised him with lunch (though it wasn;t great) and he took care of his pokemon. It was soon after another boy entered - one with an electric type. Naturally, Brock lost. Somehow.


End file.
